


Cascading Laughter

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Art, Blindfolds, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hidden Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, tickle fetish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Sal gets tied down for Larry to paint him into a mural; there’s just one problem. His ticklish nerves.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 59





	Cascading Laughter

“You sure you got the non-toxic ones?” Sal asked.

“Yes, babe, I’m sure.” Larry sighed, fondness weaving into the exasperation. Sal huffed, glancing down to the bonds that held his ankles. 

He was tied with soft, feathery handcuffs attached on his wrists and ankles, said devices pulling him taut and straight- both his ankles and wrists stuck side by side, making him vulnerable in the worst way. He frowned as he shifted his thighs against each other, still somewhat cold from his lack of clothes. He watched Larry frown, then click his tongue.

“Baby,” he cooed. “You could have asked for a blanket. I told you to tell me these things.” Before Sal had a chance to respond, Larry was striding forward with a fuzzy, plaid blanket, smiling as Sal casted his eyes down to the fabric encompassing his thighs and hips.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “You gonna start with my chest?” Larry hummed in thought.

“Probably your neck,” he said, his eyes still far off. “Though, I know you said you’re ticklish there…” he trailed off as he eyed Sal, studying his body. The smaller felt a blush creep up his neck.

“I’m nervous,” Sally muttered. 

“What? Why?! Did I do something wrong? Are the handcuffs too far? Oh, Princess, Baby, I’m so sor-“

“Lars.” Sal cut through the other’s speech, tone stern, yet not annoyed. “I’m not backing out, stupid. I just-“ he shifted his weight slightly to try and hide some of the scars peeking out on his thighs. “Just. Not fond of my body.” He murmured. 

Instead of the deluge of compliments and reassurances Sal expected, Larry was silent. For a brief moment, Sal felt his fears explode in his chest, he was so sure Larry had finally realized what an ugly person he w

He felt soft fingertips brush his jaw. He glanced up to meet the honey brown eyes shining with caramel, gooey adoration. Larry leaned forward, kissing him with gentle movements. The kiss said it all.

‘You’re amazing.’

‘So wonderful.’

‘You’re so fuckin’ cute and handsome.’

‘Thank you for telling me this.’

‘I love you.’

Sal weakly smiled, returning the kiss with slow, cautious movements. Soon, the two were swiping across each other’s tongues, smiling at the playful attention. Sal inhaled deeply, want curling through his hips. 

“Can we start?” Sal asked as he pulled back. Larry blinked out of his daze. He glanced to the paints, then snapped his eyes back to Sal with that goofy grin.

“Sure, man. Just tell me if you need to stop. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Yes, Mother. I’ll eat my veggies tonight, too.” Sally quipped.

“That was terrible, dude,” Larry giggled. Sal smiled.

“Just like your jokes.”

“You know it, baby.” Larry grinned back. “Anyways, would you be ok if I started on your arms? I’m thinking like a forest stream running down your body.” Sal’s chest bloomed with adoration at the imagery of Larry’s style painted in flowing greens and blues. 

“Sure,” he mumbled, smiling at the ecstatic light that entered Larry’s eyes. 

“K. I’ll start on your elbows, then. Try not to squirm, ok?” Larry teased. The brunette bent over, his hair trailing across Sal’s belly as he reached for the paints. The blue haired boy’s lips twitched upwards into a smile. 

“La-Larry,” he choked as the hair continued to make him simper. “Y- your hair, you should t-tie it up,” Sal croaked out, pursing his lips.

“What? Why?” Larry glance down, staring at Sally. “You know I hate messing with my hair, man.”

“It- it’ll get in the paint-,” Sal snickered as Larry shifted back to sit on his thighs. The latter raised his eyebrows, eyeing the growing grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“Sal, dude. What the hell? Are you high?” Sal twitched and shook his head, his ever present smile still there.

“No, no. Excited.” He excused with a hurried breath, forcing his lips back into a neutral line.

“If you say so, man.” Larry shrugged. “Anyways, can I start?” 

“Sure,” Sal replied, relief flowing out with his next exhale. Larry beamed as he picked up the palette filled with hues of blue and green. 

As the metalhead started to streak the cold paint across his biceps, Sal felt his panic begin to rise. 

“Shit,” he whispered to himself.

“What?” Larry pulled away, keeping the brush back. “What’s wrong? Do they not feel ok? I told you to tell me this stuff, ma”

“It’s fine!” Sal cut in, his voice rising into a squeak. He cleared it, forcing the pink dusting his neck down. “It’s fine- you’re fine, Lars. I just didn’t expect them to be so cold…” Sal trailed off at Larry’s disappointed, lidded eyes.

“Why are you lying?” Lars sighed, placing the bristles down. “I thought. Why are you lying?” He whipped his head back now, eyeing Sal with frustration- when Sally let out a giggle. Larry froze, scrunching his eyes together as he studied a squirming Sal.

“Lars- it’s- it's fine. I’m not lying I prom Hey! HEY! What are you dohohohohihihing?!” Sal tittered as Larry rubbed a few strands of wispy hair against his belly. Sal watched Larry’s grin grow by the second, and felt his laughter crawl further up his throat.

“Holy shit. I knew you were ticklish, but fuck, man. This is fucking crazy.” Sal giggled and tossed his head back. Heat pulled into his chest, embarrassment overriding the pure joy he felt from the teasing. 

“Okayayay! I’m really ticklihihihihihsh! Nohohohow stohohohohohp!” Sal squeaked, wiggling around as Larry began to drag his nails alongside his hair against the soft tummy.

“No way, babe! I gotta show you what liars deserve,” Larry snickered as he poked his belly button. “You can’t just lie about this cute tickle spot and get away with it!” 

“It’s nohohohot cuhuhuhuh- EEP!” Sal squealed as Larry leaned down, kissing his fluttering belly while giving a soft poke with his tongue.

“Hush,” he ordered as he pinched Sally’s side. The small teen sucked in air through his teeth, holding back the onslaught of laughter from that one squeeze. “Oh no you don’t!” Larry taunted. He flew his hands down, squishing Sal’s sides together.

“NO NO NO NO! NOHOHOHO! ACK! AHAHAHAHAHAH! LAHAHAHAHRS! PLLLEEEHEHEHEHEHES! HEHEHAHAHAHAH!” 

Sal arched his back, his stomach trembling from the torture it was receiving. Larry cackled above him, stopping the tickles as he clutched his own stomach. Sal felt the fear in his gut begin to rise to his heart, his body freezing as he felt his reaction shift against the blanket still on his hips.

‘Please don’t let him notice, please don’t let him notice, please don’t let him notice, PLEASE DON’T LET HIM NOTICE!’ The voice in his mind screamed, the utter panic and fear glistening in his eye. 

“Hey, are you?” Larry shifted his hips back, Sal’s eye snapping shut as the pressure rode up his spine. 

“Fuck,” Sal cursed. “I was hoping-“ he sucked in a gasp as Larry sat back on his erection. “hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“How would I not notice?” Larry mused, placing his hands on Sal as he grinded down on him. 

“I don’t know,” Sal panted. “Maybe you wouldn’t push your ass against my dick?” Larry chuckled under his breath, smoothing his hand over the other’s stomach.

“But I like pushing my ass against your dick.” As he spoke, Larry’s fingers wiggled under his belly button, eliciting soft squeaks and titters from a cherry red Sal. 

“Cheheheheter!” 

“Yep, that’s me. Larry Johnson, cheater extraordinaire! Tickler of boyfriends!” 

“Fuhuhuhuhck you, dude!” Sal squealed as the slim fingers wiggled into his belly button, scratching inside the tiny pocket. 

“Uh, yeah. Kinda where I’m going with this, man.” Larry teased, kissing Sal’s cheek as he slowed his fingers and pulled them back, smirking down at a twisting, heavy breathing Sally. 

“You- you suck, Lars.” Sal groaned as his breath came back.

“Oh trust me, baby blue, I’m about to suck more.” Larry reached behind Sal, the bluenette’s blood running cold. 

“Lars, I swear, if you so much as flick that paintbrush”

“Ok, safeword then, man. No shame in it, dude,” Larry interrupted. His tone was sincere, but his lidded eyes and bitten lip revealed the motivation behind his implication. Sal bit his own lip, turning his head away. 

“See? You like this. You always have. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Larry interrupted as Sal turned back with an open, defensive mouth. “Don’t you dare say it, dude. I found your porn stash.” Sal burned bright, closing his mouth. 

“Do you realize how long it took to convince you to do this? Do you realize how long it took to fake not knowing and get you like this? Oh no, babe. You’re not going anywhere, any time soon.” Larry leaned in, blowing into Sal’s ear as he whispered. “I’m going to enjoy this, and tickle your skin. Raw.” 

Sal shivered, Larry’s splayed out hand on his belly pushing the heat crawling down his chest into his crotch. He bucked, whimpering as Larry let out a throaty chuckle; the one he knew drove Sal crazy. 

“Lars, blindfold.” Sal gasped. The other paused, and Sal felt the heat singing his belly grow tight. “Please, Larry?” 

The other crumbled, his lips smirking into a small smirk as he reached beneath the bed frame, grabbing the black cloth from their box. 

“Up.” Sal raised his head, closing his eye when he felt the silk drift against his forehead. “Down.” The voice had moved, and Larry’s breath now tickled right in his ear as he placed himself back down, his body relaxing at the sensation of a warm, calloused hand rubbing his cheek. 

“Don’t talk, ok? Just relax, baby blue~” The voice was purring, and the hands were now trailing to his hip bones, thrumming and pulsing as they hovered on him. Sal felt Larry’s presence loom over him, their noses touching as long hair began to fall onto his neck. 

“Good boy~” Larry whispered. 

A soft, fluffy set of bristles were placed on his neck, the cold paint dripping down his chest as he squirmed away. He shook his head, a small giggle leaving him as he snickered with delight. 

“Hehe! Hehehehe~” The giggles came, soft and warm and pulsing with the lowering flame at the bottom of his belly. The cold ran down his chest, dribbling onto his quivering belly as he squeaked. “HeheHeheHAHAHAHA!” 

He pulled at the restraints, the cold that shocked his system now heating up as it dribbled further off his sides. He squealed, shaking his hips as two fingers joined the web of now boiling paint, his insides buzzing with tingles. 

“HEHEHEHEHAHAHA! NOHOHOH!” Sal was shrieking, knowing that his sweet boyfriend found it ‘cute.’ He squealed, the fingers tearing through his haze as they bounced to his thighs, swirling into the soft nerves.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HAHAHAHAHA! JEHEHEHEHESUHUS! MAHAHAHAKE IHOHOHO! EEEEEK!” Sal screamed. A firm brush had been wedged into his thigh, causing it to paint his balls if he moved a centimeter. The hands dug in again, his thighs struggling to keep from buzzing at the torture. “AAAAAHHHH! HAHAHAHAhHAHAHA FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUCK!”

The brush slowly, tortuously started trailing up the quivering sack, running up them to flick at Sal’s base.

“Ohohoho! Th-thahat!” Sal sighed as he bit his lip, heat painting along with the tool.

The bristles pulled away, and the bluenette had to bite his cheek to keep from whining in disappointment. 

“C’mon, man.” Larry whispered in Sal’s ear. “I wanna hear you moan. Tickle, tickle, tickle~” 

The cold of the paint splashed on Sal’s tip, Larry’s long, wet fingers massaging the quivering nerves. 

“A-aha! Laaa-aaarry! Oho gohod!” Sal sniggered as he squirmed at the sudden cold. 

“So hard, babe. You enjoy this, dude.” Larry taunted as he flicked under Sal’s head with a quick jerk.

“A-AH!”

“Coochie coochie coo!” Larry teased as he started to scratch at Sal’s thighs. The sudden switch lit the small body like a live wire.

“YOUHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHA! HEHAHAHAHAH! EEK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! PLEHEHAHAHAHAHS! JUHUHUHUHUHUST! PLEEHHHEEEEEEEEESE!” 

“What’s wrong, Sally Face?! Does it tickle?! No? Oh, it does! It does tickle, man! Poor, ticklish Sally~” 

“NAHAHAH! FUHUHUHCK! THEHAHAHA TEHAHAHAHASESSSSHHAHAHAHHAHAH!” Sal’s back cracked as he arched up. “LAHAHAHRS! I CAHAHAHAN’T! I CAHAHAHAHN’T!”

“I know you know the safeword, dude.” Larry snarked. “You’re ok, baby.”

“STIHIHIHL!”

Spindly fingers jerked and wrapped tight around Sal’s throat. They squeezed, cutting off Sal’s laughter with a silent choke.

“Mmm. Look at you, man. So red and needy. I’m so close to ravishing you, baby. Lemme just finish painting you, blue.” 

The grip was gone, and Sally gasped in the cool, refreshing air that scalded against his burning throat. 

“I-I. I. O-ok.” Sal shakily rasped. “Just,” Sal began to whisper in pure embarrassment. “Keep teasing me. Please?” 

A pregnant silence answered him, before a hot, dripping tongue licked up his neck. The bluenette shivered. He thought his body couldn’t heat more, but now he could feel the smoke rising from the tongue. 

“God, dude. I’m gonna nut just from your pretty face and voice.”

Sal barked out laughter as he felt two brushes begin to swirl in his armpits.

“HEHEHE heheheh!”

They moved to his sides,

“EEEEEEEP! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!”

His knees,

“HEHEHEH! HEHEHAHAHAH!”

And down to his ankles and soles.

“OHOHOHO SHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIT!”

But above his own wails was Larry’s breathy goading.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickletickletickletickletickle!”

“Coochie coochie coochie!”

“Coochie coo! Coochie, coooooochie coo, Sally Face!”

“Such a naughty canvas! Making me restart! Tickle, tickle, naughty skin!”

“So cute, dude. I’m gonna leave you here all tied up and hard! Yes I am, ticklish boy!” 

Sal’s head was spinning. His body had collapsed, and his senses had all dulled to a gray. All he knew behind his closed, crying eye was Larry’s voice and the horrible, atrocious,  _ wonderful tickles.  _ The sensations gave an abrupt pause, and Sal felt his whole world spin to a dizzying stop. 

“L-Larry.” He whined.

“Easy, dude. I’m just getting the small brushes.” Larry murmured.

Sal trembled at the reminder. “M-my toes.” He mewled.

“Mmmmmmhm.” The brunette’s hum sounded from his feet. “Ready, Sally?” 

Little, plump toes wriggled at the question.

“Y-yes, please.” Sal sighed. 

Tiny, puffy brushes slide between the clenched toes with shy twirls.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHH! TAHAHAHAHAH! EHEHHAHAH! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! BWAHAH! HAHAHAHEHEHE EEK!” Sal screeched. 

Laughter shreds itself through his nerves, rushing up to his mouth and flooding out with unbearable, tingling tickles.

“Holy shit, baby! Ticklish little piggies, dude!” Larry’s teasing somehow cut through his haze of bursting arousal circling his body.

The inferno bolted to his cock, the member bouncing with each wirl, swirl, brush, and feathery touch. 

“FUHUHUHUHUHCK!” A hot, salivating, hollowed mouth shoved down on his dick, swallowing around his pinpoint of bursting fire. 

The flames all spluttered out in thick, creamy ropes that mixed into the dry paint now hugging the small male’s chest. The cold settled in, freezing his spine as the heat all sizzled out to room temperature cum. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck, babe~” A high keen was right beside his covered eye, and the splash of new heat mixed with his own, cooled arousal. 

Silence settled down onto the bed, beckoning fatigue to fall over the two lovers.

Sal was hit with light as his eye creaked open with a tentative flutter. He yawned, bringing down his raw wrists as rough skin pulled him to a broad chest.

The small man stared down at his body to study the arctic waterfall cascading down his abdomen and spilling over his hips, legs, and feet. 

His heart lifted as the cold of the water chilled his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcome, even if mean! Take care of yourselves!


End file.
